If You Truly Love Him
by Esmika
Summary: A One-sided GruVia. In which Gray and Lucy are together, and Juvia expresses her feelings. One-shot Juvia's PoV.


**So I Decided To Make An OU One Shot For Fairy Tail. Well, sorry About The mistakes. I'm Just not Used To Writing in 3rd Person.**

* * *

**(Juvia's PoV)**

Another day, another painful day for Juvia. Just watching Love Rival smile like that with Gray-sama, it hurts Juvia. Juvia is jealous. Why can't Gray-sama see Juvia like how he sees Love rival? Why? Why?Juvia wants answers! Juvia is...Juvia is...Juvia is dying. Juvia found out about her cancer 2 months ago. Juvia only has a week to live. But Juvia...Juvia wants Gray-sama and only Gray-sama. Gray-sama is Juvia's! Juvia's! But...Juvia is unwanted... No one wants to be with Juvia. Juvia...brings badluck to everyone. Juvia is right to die. Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to suffer the same consequence. Juvia...must let Gray-sama live happily...

**OoooO**

Juvia watches Love Rival walk in the guild. She tapped Gray-sama's shoulder, and Gray-sama turned around with a smile on his face. What Gray-sama did next, broke Juvia's heart. Even if what Love Rival and Gray-sama did is something Gray-sama and Love Rival does in 3 years of dating. Love Rival and Gray-sama...kissed again. The smile on Gray-sama's face when Gray-sama saw Love Rival, is a smile Juvia never saw before. Gray-sama is very happy. Happy to be with Love Rival. Juvia can't take it anymore. Juvia ran out of the guild, with tears welling up in her eyes. Why? Why? Why can't Gray-sama notice Juvia? Why can't Gray-sama see how Juvia loves Gray-sama? Juvia truly loves Gray-sama! Juvia is never ashamed of declaring her love for Gray-sama! Gray-sama is Juvia's reason to live! Juvia...did her best for Gray-sama. Yet, why haven't Gray-sama notice her? Why can't Gray-sama see how Juvia loves him? Juvia loves Gray-sama more than anyone else. Gray-sama! Gray-sama! GRAY-SAMA!

**OoooO**

Juvia woke up in the woods. Juvia is lying with her back leaned on a tree. What happend? What is Juvia doing in the woods? Juvia remembers now. Juvia is stressed. And stress is bad for Juvia's health. But Juvia doesn't care about her health, she only cares about Gray-sama. Gray-sama...

All what Juvia wanted was to get Gray-sama to love her. But why can't Gray-sama? Is how Juvia loves Gray-sama still not enough for him? Juvia has just noticed the moon, so it is night time...Juvia falls asleep.

**OoooO**

When Juvia woke up, Juvia notices she's not in the woods, but, a white room. Juvia took notice of the place. It is the Infirmary of the guild. Someone brought Juvia here? Who could that person be? Juvia wants to thank the person.

"Stop thinking about other things, human. Why didn't you tell us?" A middle-aged voice spoke beside Juvia. Juvia turned to the woman, and saw the Fairy Doctor, Porlyusica. Porlyusica-san is glaring at Juvia? What did Juvia do?

"Answer me. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Porlyusica asked, still keeping Porlyusica's glares on Juvia. Juvia swallowed a lump. "W-What is Porlyusica-san talking about?" Juvia asked back. Porlyusica-san's glare sharpened. "YOUR CANCER!" Porlyusica-san's sudden outburst surprised Juvia. So, Porlyusica-san found out..?

"J-J-Juvia didn't want anyone to worry about her! Juvia wants to see everyone smile! But if Juvia told her nakamas about her cancer, her friends might not be able to smile around Juvia!" Juvia said. And tears started to form in the corner of Juvia's eyes. "J-Juvia doesn't want to see Gray-sama sad whenever he sees Juvia. Juvia doesn't wanna be pitied." Juvia added. Juvia saw Porlyusica-san's eyes softened, but a look of pity is evident on Porlyusica-san's face. "Juvia...your life span...it..it has shortened for until midnight. Your stress is what caused it too." Porlyusica-san said sadly. Juvia is gonna die earlier? No! Juvia still wants Gray-sama to love her! Juvia cried, and ran out of the room. Juvia heard Porlyusica-san running after her, yelling something on her, so Juvia took a halt. Juvia saw Porlyusica-san panting behind her with sad and strict look on Porlyusica-san's face. "Don't be stressed, Juvia. You should go out there in the guild. Have fun while you still can. And Porlyusica-san left. Porlyusica-san's right. Juvia should have fun. Juvia should have listened to Erza's words 2 years ago. Juvia can still remember the words cleary. "If you truly love Gray, the best option is to let him go. And be happy for him and his love" Juvia remembers them clearly. Why did Juvia just understood them now? Juvia is not yet too late! Juvia still has time! Gray-sama! Wait for Juvia! Love Rival! Onegai!* Wait for Juvia!

**OoooO**

Juvia quickly entered Juvia's guild, Fairy Tail. Juvia remembers a lot of happy times with her friends. But! Juvia has to say her feelings for Gray-sama and Love Rival! Juvia looked around the guild and found Gray-sama holding securedly on Love Rival's waist. Gray-sama began calling everyone's attention. Hurry Juvia! There is only a few minutes left before midnight!

"Listen Everyone!" Juvia heard Gray-sama, so Juvia looked at Gray-sama. "I have an announcement to make!" Gray-sama exclaimed happily. Could this be it? "Lucy and I, are en-" Gray-sama wasn't able to finish his sentence. A vase broken. Juvia didn't notice the time, it was midnight. Everything was like in slow motion. Juvia is slowly collapsing on the floor. In the end, Juvia wasn't able to say it. That Juvia is happy for them both. Juvia wishes them a happy wedding. Juvia says goodbye... Juvia closed her eyes slowly, and a smile crept up on her face, before she drifted to an eternal slumber.

**-End-**


End file.
